Модуль:BaseConvert
Преобразует число в систему с указанным основанием от 2 до 36. Пример: local BaseConvert = require('Module:BaseConvert') BaseConvert.convert({n = 14600926, base = 16}) -- возвращает 'DECADE' Аргументы: n — (обязательный) преобразуемое число, строкой. Может быть числом, если исходное основание равно 10. base — (обязательный) основание, в которое число должно быть преобразовано. Может быть от 2 до 36, включительно. from — основание начального числа. По умолчанию 10 (или 16, если число начинается с '0x'). Основания больше 10 не поддерживаются, если в числе есть дробная часть. precision — число цифр после точки. При необходимости будут добавлены нули. Если не указано, будет выведено необходимое количество цифр, до 10. width — минимальное число цифр для вывода до точки. При необходимости будут добавлены ведущие нули. default — значение для вывода, если n пустое или не-числовое. По умолчанию значение n. prefix / suffix — вики-текст до и после позвращённого результата. Не будет добавлен, если n пустое или не-числовое. Например, вы можете использовать префикс 0x при конвертации в шеснадцатиричное или суффикс 8 при конфертации в восьмеричное. local p = {} local digits = '0123456789ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ' function normalizeFullWidthChars(s) return mw.ustring.gsub(s, '！-～', function(s) return mw.ustring.char(mw.ustring.codepoint(s, 1) - 0xFEE0) end) end function _convert(n, base, from, precision, width, default, prefix, suffix) n = '' .. n -- convert to a string -- strip off any leading '0x' (unless x is a valid digit in the input base) from = tonumber(from) if not from or from < 34 then local c n, c = n:gsub('^(-?)0Xx', '%1') if c > 0 and not from then from = 16 end end -- check for a negative sign. Do this while the input is still in string form, -- because tonumber doesn't support negative numbers in non-10 bases. local sign = '' local c n, c = n:gsub('^-', '') if c > 0 then sign = '-' end -- replace any full-width Unicode characters in the string with their ASCII equivalents n = normalizeFullWidthChars(n) -- handle scientific notation with whitespace around the 'e' e.g. '5 e7' n = n:gsub('%s*eE%s*', 'e') from = from or 10 local num = tonumber(n, from) base = tonumber(base) precision = tonumber(precision) width = tonumber(width) if not num or not base then return default or n end local i, f = math.modf(num) local t = {} repeat local d = (i % base) + 1 i = math.floor(i / base) table.insert(t, 1, digits:sub(d, d)) until i 0 while #t < (width or 0) do table.insert(t, 1, '0') end local intPart = table.concat(t, '') -- compute the fractional part local tf = {} while f > 0 and #tf < (precision or 10) do f = f * base i, f = math.modf(f) table.insert(tf, digits:sub(i + 1, i + 1)) end -- add trailing zeros if needed if precision and #tf < precision then for i = 1, precision - #tf do table.insert(tf, '0') end end fracPart = table.concat(tf, '') -- remove trailing zeros if not needed if not precision then fracPart = fracPart:gsub('0*$', '') end -- add the radix point if needed if #fracPart > 0 then fracPart = '.' .. fracPart end return (prefix or '') .. sign .. intPart .. fracPart .. (suffix or '') end function p.convert(frame) -- Allow for invocation via #invoke or directly from another module local args if frame mw.getCurrentFrame() then args = frame.args else args = frame end local n = args.n local base = args.base local from = args.from local precision = args.precision local width = args.width local default = args.default local prefix = args.prefix local suffix = args.suffix return _convert(n, base, from, precision, width, default, prefix, suffix) end return p